doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:SonrisitasPF/@comment-3062411-20191202222535
Hola SonrisitasPF :) oye amigo, ¿sabías que el doblaje de Miami empezó en algún momento de los años 60 —la mayoría con actores cubanos— después de que Fidel Castro asumió el poder en Cuba? Nada más te pregunto. Si no me crees, aquí dejo algunos fragmentos de un reportaje sobre el doblaje en Miami vía Google Books: "Cubanos exiliados que doblan al español películas norteamericanas, así como italianas y de otras procedencias para distribución en la América Latina. Esto, dicho en esas pocas palabras, parece sencillo. Pero tal doblaje de películas, que abraza la sincronización de imágenes, diálogo en idioma distinto al de la filmación original, música y efectos de sonido, conlleva un complicado procedimiento sólo posible a técnicos altamente especializados en diversas disciplinas. Como empresa, Soundlab es fuente de trabajo para unas 60 personas: actores, actrices, traductores, ajustadores, directores, técnicos de audio, editores, cortadores, proyeccionistas y otros especialistas. El primer paso en la producción de un doblaje es la traducción del guion, que precisa ser fiel tanto al sentido del diálogo como a los movimientos labiales de la actuación original. Lograda esta correspondencia, para lo cual, a más de la destreza del guionista es menester que actores y actrices enuncien sus parlamentos con ajuste al ritmo de dicción de los artistas en la versión original, se procede a la grabación." "Lo anterior describe esquemáticamente el procedimiento de doblaje, labor delicada y minuciosa que exige absoluta exactitud y precisión, y para lo cual se utilizan diversos equipos especiales. Con el personal de que dispone Soundlab, el doblaje de una película de largo metraje puede realizarse en poco más de una semana de trabajo, sin contar el tiempo de traducción y preparación del guion ni el tiempo de laboratorio necesario. Goar Mestre, de bien ganado renombre en Cuba y Latinoamérica por sus actividades en radio y televisión, es fundador y presidente de Soundlab. En el ingeniero Eduardo Moré, ex-jefe de cinematografía de la televisora CMQ en Cuba, recae la responsabilidad de la buena marcha de la empresa como su vicepresidente ejecutivo y director general. Demetrio Menéndez, el incansable y el incansable y multifacético director de escena, primero de “Añorada Cuba” y luego de “Nuestra Cuba”, actúa, según sus propias palabras como "segundo de a bordo", o administrador." (Fuente: Revista EXILIO, 1967) Y eso no es todo, resulta que la serie de televisión Yo amo a Lucy también se dobló en Miami por la misma empresa: Soundlab (posiblemente con actores cubanos), y no en Puerto Rico, según varias fuentes que consulté a través de Google Books y la página web del diario estadounidense "Miami New Times". A continuación dejaré por aquí otro fragmento en inglés sacado de una publicación de la revista "Video Watchdog" que data de 1990: "Not only movies, but also TV shows. One of Ed Moré's big contracts was dubbing I LOVE LUCY into Spanish, which was really tough to do because so much of that show's humor was derived from the fact that Ricky Ricardo was a Cuban who didn't speak good English." Ojalá que con esta información ayude a la comunidad de Doblaje Wiki a descifrar el misterio sobre los doblajes desconocidos de películas clásicas y algunas series. Saludos y cuídate :D